warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Broken Shadows Alliances
HawkClan Alliances: Leader: :Lightstar- Huge orange tabby tom with peircing blue eyes. Deputy: :Aspenfur- Slender white she-cat with yellow eyes. Medicine Cat: :Jaggedfur- Spiky furred dark gray tom with amber, almost red eyes. '' 'Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):' :Wildflight- ''Large, Orange and white flecked tom. :Tigerjaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. :Thrushcloud- Pretty, slender dark ginger tabby with a distincitve white stripe going down back. ::Apprentice: Pinepaw :Hollybreeze- Striking black she-cat with pretty blue eyes. :Mistystresm- Long-haired blue gray she cat with a blacked ringed, half blind blue gray eyes. Apprentices (in-training to become warriors, six moons or older): :Pinepaw- Handsome, golden colored tom with blue and gold eyes. Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits): :Dawnclaw- Fluffy red-brown she cat with green eyes. :Berrytail- Cream and brown tabby with beautiful blue eyes. Elders (Retired warriors and queens): :Wolfscar- Dark gray short furred tom with half of his face ruined from a large wolf scar down it. :Robineye- Very old, tortisheshell she-cat. '' LeafClan Alliances 'Leader:' :Sharpstar- ''Skinny pure black tom with pale green eyes. Deputy: :Willowfight- Large gray tom. Medicine Cat: :Grasspelt- Pretty, sleek light brown and white splotched she-cat with yellow eyes. Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits): :Blueclaw- White tom with blue gray 'socks'. :Leoaprdstripe- Tawny colored she-cat with dark tawny swirly tabby stripes. :Shadoweyes- dark gray tom with a black mask on his eyes. ::Apprentice: Sandpaw :Ivystone- gray and white she-cat. ::Apprentice: '''Softpaw ''Apprentices (in-training to become warriors, six moons or older):'' :Softpaw- Dark ginger she-cat. :Sandpaw- Light ginger she-cat. ''Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits):'' :Bluemist- Dark gray she-cat with hard, frosty, controlling ice blue eyes. (Expecting Shadoweye's kits) :Stormpetal- Beautiful, slender, tortisehell she-cat. (Mother of Sharpstar's kits) ''Elders (Retired warriors and queens):'' :Weedfoot- Mottled gray tom. : WhiteClan Alliances ''Leader:'' :Pantherstar- Pure white she-cat with unusual icy green eyes ''Deputy:'' :Shellspirit- Small Tortishell and white she-cat ::'''Apprentice: '''Duskpaw ''Medicine Cat:'' : Thornsong- golden tabby tom ''Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):'' :Yellow-wing- Cream colored tom with a long hair and creamy yellow yes. :Blackfoot- Tanwy colored tom with strange, black paws. :Bearfrost-'' Dark ginger and white tom with strikingly warm green eyes.'' :Eaglescar- Dark brown tom with A white head and tail tip. Resemblign an eagle. ::'Apprentice: '''Dawnpaw :Bonefur-'' Ghostly white furred tom with a strange, misty aura. ''Apprentices (in-training to become warriors, six moons or older):'' :Duskpaw- Chilly, light gray she-cat with frosty blue eyes like dusk sky :Dawnpaw- Warm, ginger she-cat with amber eyes like dawn sky ''Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits):'' :None currently ''Elders (Retired warriors and queens):'' :Brickpelt- Dark red brown tom. :Dapple-ear- Black she cat with large dappled/mottled ears. BreezeClan Alliances ﻿ ﻿ ''Leader:'' :Cinderstar- Rare tortie and white tabby she-cat with duo colored eyes. ''Deputy:'' :Rainshadow- Dark blue-gray tom with periodic black markings and spots. ::Apprentice: Leafpaw ''Medicine Cat:'' : Blackmist- Gray-black mottled tom. ''Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits):'' :Eagleflight- Dark brown tabby tom. :Shadoweye-'' Black and white she-cat with amber eyes.'' :Featherfern- Fluffy silver she-cat. ''Apprentices (in-training to become warriors, six moons or older):'' :Leafpaw- Young, small she-cat with soft, fluffy light brown fur and round pretty green eyes. Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits): :Moonfeather-'' Black and silver dappled she-cat with amazing deep blue eyes.'' ''Elders (Retired warriors and queens):''' :''None currently.﻿ ﻿ Category:Feathermoon's Stuff